Naruto's Big Surprise!
by GoldenGirl43
Summary: Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Shino, Neji, Sai and Kiba have a big surprise planned for Naruto's birthday. Where will the group take Naruto? And what is this big surprise? Sorry if the summary sucks, never been good at them. Warning BoyxBoy. Slight bondage and a small kidnapping scene.


Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Shino, Neji, Sai and Kiba have a big surprise planned for Naruto's birthday. Where will the group take Naruto? And what is this big surprise? Sorry if the summary sucks, never been good at them.  
Warning BoyxBoy. Slight bondage and a small kidnapping scene.

* * *

"Haaa...we finally found where Sasuke is hiding, but...how are we supposed to get Naruto there?"

"Choji. It's almost Naruto's birthday and we promised to do something special. So we really need to find a way to get Naruto in that hideout."

"Ah but Shikamaru, there is a high probability of traps laid out all over the place, how are we going to get inside without being caught?"

"Yes, I know Sai. That's why I have asked Neji to help us with this."

A tall black haired teenager walked slowly to the group and stared at all the members for about second each until he laid his eyes on Shikamaru. He nodded to Shikamaru, the obvious leader of the group, and used his byakugan on the well-hidden hideout. After checking all areas of the hideout thoroughly he turned back to Shikamaru.

"There are sixteen traps laid out."

Choji, Sai and Shikamaru looked at the Hyuga with shock written all over their faces, Choji broke the silence first.

"S-Sixteen? Orochimaru has really out-done himself this time." He stared at Shikamaru for a minute before continuing with his conversation "Well? Have you thought of a plan yet?"

"Hmmmm, I might actually have one." He answered and ended his reply with a sneaky smirk and a creepy laugh.

* * *

~Tsunade's Office~

"So. You have a good plan?" Tsunade asked the group "What if it goes wrong? Do you have a back-up plan?"

"Urm...well, yes and no." Shikamaru answered, but turned to look out the window.

"Hmph, it should be a yes. But what seems to be the problem?" Tsunade continued.

"Hmm, well we know that Sasuke will love to see Naruto...but the problem is that we might never get Naruto back." Neji told the hokage, her brows creased slightly.

"Is this to do with the fact that he is a member of the Akatsuki?"

"Urm yes hokage." Neji replied.

"Ok, well tell me what you have so far."

Shikamaru and Shino walked towards the hokage's desk and placed a scroll on it.

"Right. So the plan is to place a jutsu on Naruto to keep him asleep. Then we carry him to the hideout, which I might add is under surveillance." Shikamaru stops to make sure the hokage is keeping up, she nods and he continues.

"We will then enter the hideout with Neji, Shino and Kakashi at the front, Naruto will be in the middle on Choji's back. Kiba, Sai and myself will be at the back, making sure no one is following." He stops to take a breathe and stares at all the people he mentioned.

"Will Guy and Lee be at the scene too?" Tsunade asked plainly.

"Yes, but they will be guarding the outside and waiting for us to return."

"So you made Neji, Shino and Kakashi lead the way because they can sense the traps?"

"Well yes and no. I did it this way because Neji can easily find Sasuke and any other Akatsuki members or guards through the corridors. Also Neji can find the traps and tell the others directly were the traps are." Again Shikamaru stopped and began his explanation again.

"I know the Kakashi has a kekkei genkai and can also sense the traps, but he cannot find their exact location. Neji will just help with him."

Tsunade nodded to Shikamaru then turned to the group. "Right! This is a serious mission, don't tell Naruto and don't get caught! Is that clear?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The group all said at once.

* * *

~The day of the Mission~

"Hey Shikamaru! Wake up!"

"Hmm, oh...yes mother!" He replied, his mother bounded down the hallway of their luxurious home.

Shikamaru grumbled before turning to look at his clock and the date on his calender.

"Oh shit it's today!" After realizing that today was the long awaited mission...the mission that would either be Naruto's downfall or the best time of his life.

Shikamaru was changed in a instant and before long he appeared in the kitchen, where his mother was cooking and his father was reading some kind of scroll. He sat down at the table and looked at his father.

"So...dad, any good news?"

His father looked up and stared at his son, the first thought that came into his mind was _'How strange, Shikamaru never starts up a conversation...I wonder what's wrong?' _

"Oh you know, the usual..."

There was an awkward and very unusual silence in the kitchen, that is until his mother broke it by placing a dish on the table, Shikamaru looked up and noticed that his mother was smiling.

After he finished eating his breakfast, he made his way to the hokage's office. As soon as he entered the room, he was struck with an uneasy atmosphere. All the members of the upcoming mission were there and of course Tsunade was at her desk ferociously scribbling on pieces of paper. Neji was the first one to notice the nervous brunette standing in the doorway.

He slowly walked over to him with a very welcoming greeting. "Good morning Shikamaru."

"Do I want to know why there is a strange atmosphere in this room?" He asked with concern and shock.

"Well, urm...Lady Tsunade is busy doing work that she has left for days...so Shizune is forcing her to do it this morning before the mission starts."

"Hmmm, what a drag, and here I thought something was wrong with the mission."

* * *

~Some time after Tsunade finished her work~

"I can't believe we had to put off the meeting for 7 hours!" Kakashi stated to Shikamaru and Sai.

"Just think though, we were able to get the meeting over and done with in about 3 hours...that better than most." Shikamaru replied, his enthusiasm had risen considerably throughout the day.

"Yeah...I suppose you're right, I have heard that some meetings can take at least 5 or 6 hours and that's only for the debriefing and planning." Kakashi continued "So, Sai...do you think this will work?"

"Well I hope so, I mean with Naruto's weird obsession with Sasuke, it will surely be fine."

Guy and Lee were already at the location and were in the middle of doing 1000 sit ups. Sai, Kakashi and Shikamaru stopped at the clearing with the two men in green and waited for around 10 minutes before Choji appeared with a sleeping Naruto and and a very alert Neji in tow. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru appeared next.

"Shino, Kiba...you're late." Shikamaru stated harshly.

"Well, yes...but Akamaru picked up a trail and we followed it." Kiba replied shakily, Akamaru also replied but in a loud bark.

"Ok, where did this trail lead?" Kakashi asked.

"Urm, t-to the hideout. I think it was Orochimaru's, but from the foot prints and the smell I would say that he has walked away from the hideout."

"Ah that's better, I don't want to risk Naruto getting caught by him." Shikamaru replied, his tone was softer than before. He then instructed the group to get in the appropriate formation as they were about to enter the deadly hideout.

Guy and Lee waited at the entrance and the rest went in, their eyes were fixated on their surroundings.

Neji activated his byakugan and showed the group where the traps were. "I've found where Sasuke is sleeping, 3 corridors down, and to the left."

All the members nodded and followed Neji's instructions and with his help, they were able to get to Sasuke's room without getting caught or setting any of the traps off. Kakashi was the first one to reach the door.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked and watched them until they all nodded, he then slowly opened the heavy door.

Kakashi, Neji and Shino all entered first and allowed the others to enter as well, after they checked all around the room to make sure it was safe.

Choji walked over to Sasuke's bed and lowered Naruto on it slowly and carefully. Then Sai and Kakashi slowly stripped the blonde and wrapped him in blue ribbon, they made sure that the ribbon wasn't too tight and yet not too loose.

After all the preparations were done, Neji undid the jutsu that was cast on Naruto and they all slowly left the room.

"Phew. That went well." Shikamaru said, wiping the sweat droplets off his forehead.

"Yes, surprisingly. Now all we have to do is leave without any problems, then it will be a success." Neji stated.

The atmosphere around the group suddenly went tense again as they all knew that if they were caught at this moment, then their plan would be a failure.

The group slowly retraced their steps and Neji used his byakugan again to keep an eye out to see if there was any trouble coming their way. Luckily there were no problems that arose on the way out and they managed to exit safely. Guy and Lee greeted them and asked if the mission went well.

"Yes, yes. It went quite well." Kakashi told them before walking into the woods that surrounded the hideout. The other members of the group followed shortly after and their new mission was to tell Tsunade about their success.

* * *

~Back in the hideout~

"Mmmm" Sasuke moaned in his sleep and turned to face the door only to be stopped by something hot and smooth. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a naked Naruto laying next to him, wrapped in blue ribbon. "Na-Naruto?"

Naruto began to stir in his sleep and woke up to Sasuke blushing crimson. "Sasuke? Wha-eh?! Why am I tied up? In ribbon as well?!" Naruto tried to break the ribbon, but nothing happened. His arms were stuck and Sasuke was staring at him.

"Sasuke? What...no How did I get here?"

"You don't know?" He replied with shock.

"No, but above all...why am I naked?"

"I don't know Naruto but...I'm taking this as an opportunity." Sasuke Stated, he then moved his left hand towards Naruto's chest and began to caress it.

"Ah! Sasuke...what are you doing?" He questioned with slight concern and worry.

"It's ok Naruto, I will be gentle."

"Gentle? Opportunity? What are talking about?"

Sasuke lowered his hand and reached Naruto's length, but did nothing and instead began to stroke the inside of Naruto's thigh. "Ah, wait Sasuke...Ah, stop." Sasuke looked at Naruto's now blushing face and smirked. "You don't really want me to stop though do you?" Naruto didn't answer but instead blushed even more.

Sasuke's hand brushed across Naruto's throbbing member, which made him squeak with pleasure. Sasuke began to grin "I love those sounds you're making, shall I make you do more?" He asked Naruto who had begun to pant heavily.

Naruto tried to wriggle out of his bonds but was instead rewarded with a hand stroking his member "No! Sasuke...Ah...Feels good...Ah." Naruto moaned.

"Of course it feels good...hmmmm, wait isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Sasuke asked who looked as though he had figured out a secret that could affect the whole world. Naruto could do nothing but nod as Sasuke was still teasing his member.

"Ah, I thought so...this could be a present from those guys back in Konoha?" Sasuke stated.

Sasuke then undid the ribbon around Naruto's shoulders and turned him on his back, he then began to suck and nip at Naruto's pink nipples which made more moans exit Naruto's mouth. Another ribbon was taken off and this time around his waist, Naruto looked pleased that the ribbon was finally coming off but Sasuke was content on leaving the ribbon around his arms till last.

Naruto's moans were getting increasingly louder as Sasuke was pumping his member in a long and hard rhythm. Sasuke then moved his mouth near Naruto's and started to kiss him. At first it was only on the lips, but Sasuke wanted more and was hell-bent on getting it. Sasuke then began to nip at Naruto's bottom lip until he finally gained entrance.

His tongue explored Naruto's wet cavern and continued with the kiss for a while until they broke for air, but they soon resumed. _'Oh my God! Sasuke is such a good kisser!'_ Naruto thought to himself before noticing that three fingers were forced into his mouth. "Suck them Naruto." Sasuke said whilst panting heavily.

After Sasuke believed that his fingers were lubricated enough, he pulled them out and lifted Naruto's legs up and placed them around his hips.

"Naruto, this may hurt at first, but...it will get better." Sasuke said with a smile, the likes of Naruto has never seen before and probably never see again.

As Naruto was too fixated on Sasuke's beautiful face, he never noticed the intrusive finger entering his ass, this is until he felt the pain.

"AH! That hurts you bastard!" Naruto screamed, he tried to move but remembered that his arms were still tied behind him. Tears had begun to well up in Naruto's eyes and Sasuke noticed this.

Sasuke started to pump Naruto's length again and in time he heard moaning from the blonde.

"Ah...S-Sasuke...mmmm...ha, ah!" Naruto was moaning in time with Sasuke's pumps and thrusts.

Sasuke then added the second finger and thrust them into Naruto for a bit until he thought that Naruto was ready for the third finger, at this Naruto groaned in pain. "Sasuke t-that hurts."

"It will be fine Naruto." After saying this, he heard moans escape the blondes mouth and Sasuke thought that he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and heard Naruto sigh at the loss of contact.

Sasuke used the precum that had come out of Naruto to lubricate his member, after he finished this he heard Naruto whisper something.

"Naruto...did you say something?"

"Yes, could you please untie my arms?" He asked in a seductive tone which almost made Sasuke lose his self-control, he complied and removed the ribbon and tossed it aside with the rest of the ribbon and all of Sasuke's clothing items.

"N-Naruto, could you wrap you arms around me?" Naruto stared at him for a minute or so before reluctantly agreeing and placed his arms around Sasuke's neck, what Naruto didn't know was that this would give Sasuke a better angle for thrusting into him.

Sasuke lined his fully erect and fully lubricated member with Naruto's entrance, he gently and slowly pushed his way in. "AHH! Wait, stop...it hurts!" Naruto started to flail his arm around until Sasuke kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I tried to make it less painful. But it's all in now."

"N-No way...all of it?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to start moving now Naruto." Sasuke waited for a response and finally got a nod, which allowed Sasuke to slowly start thrusting into Naruto's tight entrance.

"Mmmm...Ah, S-Sasuke..."

"Does it feel ok, it's not painful?"

"No, it feels...g-good...Ah!" With this Sasuke picked up his pace and began to thrust into Naruto faster and stronger.

"AH! Sasuke, wait...stop...AH! I-I'm close!"

"Yeah...me too. Haa, haa" Naruto's moans were becoming louder and his panting was more erratic.

Both men were closing in to their climax, but Sasuke wanted it to last longer, so he stopped without warning.

"Haa, eh Sasuke...what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing...I just, I just...don't want it to end yet." Naruto was shocked to hear Sasuke say those words and started to smile, after a while Naruto began to move his hips and without saying anything Sasuke got the message.

"Sasuke, I know you want to do more, but I'm reaching my limit." Naruto stated.

Sasuke again picked up his pace and began to thrust even faster that before until both reached their climax.

"AH! Sasuke...N-Noooooo, AHHHH!"

"NARUTOOOO! HAAA!"

Naruto came all over his and Sasuke's chests, but both did not care. Sasuke collapsed on Naruto and used the last of his strength to pull himself out of Naruto, he then covered them both with the bed sheets.

"Urm, Sasuke."

"Yes Naruto?"

"How am I going to get out of this place?"

"Well that's obvious, you're not."

"EH?! Why?"

"Because you're going to stay with me forever."

"But can't you just come back to the village with me?!"

"Urm, I could do."

"Yayyy!"

Silence enveloped the room and all that could be heard was the slight panting from Naruto and Sasuke. The tall, black haired male had begun to fall asleep and had placed his arms around his lover as if to protect him.

"Urm Sasuke?"

"What Naruto?" His tone was sharper and he was clearly getting frustrated.

"Oh Nothing. I just wanted to say that I love you."

Sasuke blushed a dark crimson and steam could be seen coming from him, although Naruto did not see and Sasuke was grateful for that

"M-Me too."

Again silence enveloped the room.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Go to sleep Naruto."

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review and tell me any improvements. Love this ship!

GoldenGirl43: Hey Naruto, Sasuke? Did you enjoy this? *Nudge Nudge*

Sasuke: Hmmm, yes I did. *Read 15 times*

Naruto: Sasuke you meany! Why did you have to be on the top?!

Sasuke: Because I'm a seme, you uke!

Naruto: Well many people say that I'm the seme!

*Sasuke and Naruto fight*

Shikamaru: Urm guys, calm down...what a drag!

Sai: Yeah I agree with you, oh and just so you know Shika...GoldenGirl43 kept typing my name wrong, it kept coming out at Sas *Goes and cries in a corner*

Shikamaru: Well, I'm Sure she didn't mean it.

GoldenGirl43: No Sai, I didn't mean it *Rolls eyes and smirks evilly*

Shikamaru: Oh well, please review!


End file.
